Love Potion Number 9 (Drabble)
by Paulsmum2001
Summary: Zorro actually drinks the potion. (thanks for the challenge, might work on a proper story to go with it - bit busy with TAFE at the moment...lol)
1. Chapter 1

Zorro sipped the wine, aware of the anticipation in Victoria's eyes. It was mediocre.

"It's very nice." The lie disappointed her.

Kissing her gently to cover his mistake, he was pleasantly surprised by her passion. His mind raced with potential dangers. Taking a breath, he found himself locked in Victoria's arms.

"Take me with you. I'll follow you forever."

Something was wrong with her.

He would hurt her physically if he freed himself from her arms.

"Are you alright? How much wine have you had?"

"Don't leave me…"

He couldn't leave her. She was coming with him. She needed care.


	2. Chapter 2

Victoria was unlike herself in so many ways – intriguing, enticing, worrying ways. At first he positioned her in front of him in the saddle where she usually rode. She swivelled around and tried to kiss him, while he was trying to race the stallion through the pueblo ahead of the lancers. It did frightening things to his balance, not to mention his concentration skills.

Once out of town, Toronado fussed and fidgeted with the extra irritating weight imbalance, rearing onto his hind legs at one point. It took all Zorro's horsemanship skills to rein the mighty horse in and calm him. After gaining control of both himself and his steed, Zorro dismounted with exasperation, lifting Victoria down with him.

"What on earth…mmm," Zorro began firmly, but his voice was cut off as she lunged at him, almost knocking him over. The kissing was nice, very nice. He indulged himself for a few moments, as she obviously delighted herself with his lips. It was a struggle to control himself once again.

He thrust her away from him with both hands, holding her at arms length as he took several deep calming breaths. Whatever was wrong with her could easily overpower him as well, and then where would they be? He needed a clear head. All he could feel was desire and adoration, and all he could think about was how perfect her lips were, and how well she fitted into his arms. He shook his head to clear a dizzy feeling. Could it be that his own desire was making him dizzy?

"Why don't you love me?" She pouted at him. She held up a tiny glass vial with a handwritten label on it. She handed it to him when he offered a hand palm up. "We drank the same wine."

"You tried to drug me? With…everlasting love?" Zorro said with bewilderment, reading the label. "Where did you get this rubbish?"

"Mendoza drank the vial that said something about strength, and he managed to lift the tavern bar bench – shoulder high…" Victoria said softly. "I thought it would work, I honestly meant no harm in it."

Zorro looked from the tiny empty vial to Victoria and back again. He should feel flattered, he supposed. He felt vaguely annoyed and slightly offended.

"Don't you realise I already love you with an everlasting love? Don't you believe that I love you – with every fibre of my being? Victoria, I am only Zorro because of you."

She plopped down, dejectedly on the ground. "You will never forgive me for tricking you, and now I only love you more than ever." Tears began to fall down her beautiful face.


	3. Chapter 3

Zorro sighed, and sat down on the ground with her. "I will always forgive you," he said thoughtfully. "I must admit I never expected a love potion to affect anyone in the pueblo let alone you." He removed a glove and laid the back of his hand on her forehead gently.

"You're not hot," Zorro said softly. "If there are herbs involved or other substances, they don't seem dangerous."

She leaned into him a little dejectedly, and he draped an arm around her protectively.

"It doesn't seem to be affecting me as much as it affects you, Querida."

"And why not?"

Several reasons flickered through his mind, distracting him a little. She leaned into him pressing her lips, and her beautiful figure against him. She was trying to tempt him to be as passionate with her as she was with him. He was very tempted. He smoothed her hair back from her forehead, hoping to calm both of them, but it only heated his blood more to touch her. He pulled her closer to him, and decided to dominate the kissing.

Her hands went to the back of his head, touching the curls which poked out from behind the mask. She was intrigued by the forbidden, he thought as he allowed his lips to travel a little out of bounds themselves. Her neck, her shoulders seemed bare, and as his lips travelled there, she sighed and closed her eyes.

Her hands moved to the knot that held the mask in place. A flicker of discomfort, verging on fear pricked his heart, and he paused. He glanced into her curious eyes, and realised what she was meaning. To allow her to go further would put them both in terrible danger, to not allow her would leave him desperate and despairing. Had the love potion in the wine inflamed him as well? Or was it merely the power of suggestion, a wonderful, terrible excuse?

She was aware that she held him captive in her arms, and with her eyes. Her fingers stumbled a little, but kept moving. He pulled away a little.

"No, Querida," he sighed, catching her hands. "No. We both know that is not a good idea."

She sighed.

"Why? Why can't I know the man I really love?"

He stood to put some distance, some coolness in their feelings. He stared away from her for a moment. Toronado nudged him gently, reminding him of their isolation and vulnerability.

"I'm taking you to the de la Vegas. Don Diego has the knowledge that could help with this. I am quite a busy man as you know, Victoria."

"Don't do this, Zorro," she pleaded. "I swear I will be good. I don't want to not feel this way."

"This is making you do things that you would otherwise frown upon."

"Maybe I was becoming a prude. I love you, I want you," Victoria said softly. "I'm not drunk. It's the potion."

"No, I know you're not drunk. However you aren't thinking very clearly, and you definitely aren't making brilliant choices right now."

Zzz

Victoria was in tears when Zorro left her with Alejandro, riding away without once looking back. It hurt to do so, but she needed a clean break. What was he going to do with her? He wondered if he had been affected as well. He was responding to her like a moth to a flame, and he was going to be singed if he didn't watch out.

He doubled around to the cave entrance and after cantering into the stall, he swung down and dashed for his Diego clothes. He was another man in mere moments, but already they were searching for him.

"Diego! Where is that boy?" He heard Alejandro mutter as he paced the library for a few moments. Victoria was with him.

Move, he willed them. I can't very well enter the library while you're there. Just move… He realised his hands were clenched tightly, and he consciously uncurled them, and took some deep steadying breaths. Frustration was building, but he knew how to lower the sensation by now.

"Oh!" The frustration in his father's sigh was enough to make Diego feel guilty all over again. He stomped out of the room, and down the hallway. "That son of mine!"

Victoria hadn't moved, except to stand by the window, looking out into the garden. Diego wondered if he could move softly enough not to be heard in the silent room. He watched her carefully.

She paused with her hand on the French doors. Yes, that's it, Diego thought. The roses are lovely, go outside into the courtyard. He managed to slip into the room slowly and stealthily, without any noise.

He crossed over to a rather hidden corner and grabbed a book. He lounged in the armchair and lay the book as if it had fallen onto his chest. He closed his eyes and pretended sleep, letting out a soft snore to alert her to his presence.

She turned back to the library a little startled. Facing the window, he peeked out a cleverly lifted eyelid. She was smiling at the idea of Diego de la Vega dozing in the library.

He faked wakefulness, and she was beside him.

"Diego, what are you doing?"

"It is siesta still, isn't it?" He said innocently. He yawned, covering his mouth with the back of his hand.

"You've slept that long, in that chair? Get out before you get a sore back."

He let himself be helped out. She sat in the chair he just vacated.

"You know, I've never noticed your eyes before. So very blue."

Diego stared down at her and stiffened a little.

"And your mouth is so very…hmmm." She bit her lip thoughtfully. He watched her examine his face with her eyes, like a portrait painter. She stood up to get a better view.

"What's wrong with my mouth?" He turned aside slowly, uncomfortable with her assessment.

"Nothing….it's a little unique…."

"I suppose everyone's mouth is….unique….?" His heart was racing. He was gradually getting the idea of where she was heading. He didn't like her likely conclusion.

"And that moustache?" A little finger reached up and traced the moustache carefully, tenderly. It took all his will power not to sweep her into his arms, and kiss her possessively.

Apparently she lacked the self control that he lived by. He found himself being gently backed up against the wall behind him. Standing on tiptoes she kissed him full on the lips. He froze a little, and then his hands drew her closer. He deepened the kiss, aware even as he did so, he was feeding her madness or whatever it was. He needed her, he wanted her. Nothing mattered…. No secret mattered more than holding her, kissing her…

She eased back a little, and stared at him quizzically. "Are kisses unique as well?"

"I hardly know…" He cleared his throat, wanting to sound more himself and not like a faltering school boy. "What's going on?"

"You know exactly what is going on, Diego. I know the secret. I know what's going on. You are Zorro."

There was a slight gasp behind them and something fell, shattering into tiny fragments on the tiled floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Diego scooped her into his arms, and glared defensively at his father. As Alejandro's eyes met his, however, he felt the fire die inside. He knew what was coming, even before he heard the words.

"What? Diego is Zorro? Don't be silly, Victoria," Alejandro growled. "What's going on? Does this madness involve every young man, Victoria?"

Diego ducked down to help gather the shattered tea cup, until Maria, the housekeeper shooed him away. She cleaned up quicker without his help, and left the library shaking her head.

"Really Diego, you should not be encouraging this madness. I thought Zorro delivered her here to be helped not to be encouraged."

Victoria opened her mouth and closed it, as she sank into the armchair. She felt very confused. She was sure Diego was Zorro, but maybe it was the effect of the potion.

"Of course, I'll see to it immediately. There must be something in the books….books are so informative…"

Alejandro sighed, throwing up his hands and stormed out of the room.

"What's going on? I know you are Zorro," Victoria said softly. She glanced towards the door. "He doesn't know? How could he not know?"

Diego paced the room agitatedly. He looked as if he would deny it, Victoria thought. She grabbed his hand to stop him. "Where were we?"

"Stop it, we have to think…the consequences…."

"You didn't need to think of consequences until Alejandro came in. Stop thinking, start living….Diego, I know who you are, and I love you…Isn't that something to get excited about?"

"Yes…no…Victoria," he protested. He did feel excited, he decided, and bent down to kiss her again. His fingers traced circles against the bare skin on her shoulders. He sighed, and turned abruptly to the shelves.

"What?"

"This is not what I want to be doing right now," he sighed. "I want to know what we drank, and what it is doing to us. Really, this is not normal behaviour, for either of us."

"It's better than normal," she said, turning him back around gently.

"No, it isn't…" She was kissing him again, and he was enjoying it despite himself.

"There are better books…." He sighed, lifting his head a little. She reclaimed his lips quickly, trying to postpone reality and reason. Her kiss was like honey and fire, he decided. "Mmmm….In the cave…." He added, pulling himself away from her embrace, and strode across the room. She lifted her eyebrows with interest.

"We won't be disturbed in the cave….what a wonderful idea!"

"I'm researching…" He added firmly.

"So I am…researching…" She smiled.

Zzz

Diego sat at the desk and opened a book.

"Psy…psychology…Diego…that's boring…."

"It's extremely interesting, actually. Put that knife down, it's extremely sharp, Victoria. It's not a letter opener," he sighed.

He took the tiny vial out of his pocket and stared at it. There seemed to be the tiniest droplet left inside, which was good. He could analyse it, and work out an antidote to the potion.

He re-read the passage on the power of suggestion, and frowned. Surely he would not be susceptible to that? Surely it was a chemical, a drug that reduced personal responsibility.

He crossed over to bench where his equipment sat. Victoria followed him, a little too fidgety for comfort.

"I am really impressed by your self-control, Querida," he murmured, without glancing at her. He tipped the tiny amount of potion into the beaker, and added the appropriate chemicals. He sighed, and stared at it, as the result was not very clear.

He just might have to get his hands on the rest of the potions – the ones that had been confiscated by the alcalde. They would surely be similar in their makeup.

"Don't touch that," he growled, as she bumped into a beaker simmering away on its stand. "Be careful," he warned, steadying it carefully. "Some of these chemicals can be dangerous."

He frowned at her, and she moved away a little crossly.

"Can you teach me how to use this?" She murmured. There was a loud crack and Diego jumped a little, almost spilling some other chemical. His whip…could she not sit still?

"Victoria…"

"I'm bored, Diego. Why won't you talk to me?"

Diego shrugged. He knew exactly why he wouldn't talk to her. He knew exactly why he wouldn't look at her. It was hard enough to concentrate on the matter at hand, and getting increasingly difficult to control the urge to kiss her. With every bout of kissing, he got bolder. Whatever her problem was, he was going to share in the madness soon enough, and both would be led down a path that was dishonourable – no matter how they both felt at the time.


	5. Chapter 5

Diego walked towards her, feeling exasperated with the fidgety intruder, but when he got within arm's length he found himself drawing her closer to him. He carefully removed the whip from her hand.

"All in good time, Victoria," he murmured. He tried to remind himself he was only there to take the whip away before she hurt herself, but it was no good. She felt so wonderful, and she was teasing him with those beautiful dark eyes of hers. He raised her hands to his lips, well aware of where she wanted to be kissed. She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest – a gesture that surprised him a little.

"You are real," she murmured. "You love me. I just want to be here forever and kiss you…"

Diego sighed and gave into the impulse to kiss her tenderly. How could this be wrong? They loved each other, they were adults, they were alone. They weren't hurting anyone…

Diego knew he was slightly more experienced than she was. Friends in Madrid had seen to that. His body and mind knew exactly what he wanted to do, exactly how far he wanted to take her…

Victoria looked at him as he broke the kiss with a slight moan, and abruptly crossed the room to distance himself again.

"I can't do this, I can't be with you, not here and now," Diego protested, more to himself than to her. "I want to do this properly, I want to marry you, I want to be an honourable man. Victoria…"

"What about what I want, Diego?"

"Father is right, this is verging on madness, on both our parts," Diego answered sternly. "I need to be the stronger one here. Until we have a cure, or a remedy or something else to minimise these feelings, I will have to move….to Monterey."

"You can't!"

"I will. I will tell my father it is because my heart is broken…" He looked away from her desperately. It would certainly feel as though it were broken. "I could go to Spain…"

She shrieked as if he'd hit her. "No! You can't! It'll be a year before I'd see you again. What about Zorro? What about us?"

"If I feel I can't control this, then that is what will happen," he said, easing up a little.

"Hold me, Diego. Just hold me. We don't have to kiss," she murmured, reaching out for him. She was right, they didn't have to kiss. She felt so soft in his arms…

He embraced her, and kissed the top of her head gently. Tears were running down her face – tears he had made her cry… He found himself softly kissing her face, kissing away the tears. She reached up for him, and they kissed passionately, despite all their promises to control themselves.

The clatter of hooves startled them, and Diego finally realised what he was doing. Felipe was staring at them with alarmed surprise, and dismounted from Toronado quickly.

What are you doing? He signed. Why is she in here? What about the secret? Kissing? What's going to happen?

Diego held up his hands as if to quiet someone yelling at him.

She should not be in here, Felipe signed. You know better…

"Don't talk to me like that, young man," Diego growled softly. "I am still your father."

Felipe unsaddled Toronado and began to polish it vigorously.

"What's wrong?"

"Felipe reminded me of all the rules I have broken in the last ten minutes."

"Oh…"

"Come on, we'd better get out of here. I'm sure you are better with a duenna or something. We could tell my father we want to get married. That we love each other."

"He'd think us mad, and you know it."

Diego sighed, and glanced at the frowning boy working away silently. "We have to do something."

Zzz

Diego knocked on his father's door and waited, pacing back and forth outside the study.

Alejandro opened the door and glanced at him with confusion.

"Diego? Are you alright? You look troubled," Alejandro said softly. "I didn't mean to offend you earlier. What I said I said in anger."

"I know." Diego glanced down at the floor, tracing the patterns on the Persian rug with his eyes. "I know that, Father."

"What is it, son?" Alejandro frowned a little, and then forced himself to relax. "Whatever it is, I will help you with….debts? I can help you with debts…"

"I don't gamble, Father. Not at the tables, and not in any other way…."

"Blackmail?" Alejandro knew he was clutching at straws. The man Diego presented himself as was harmless. One could only hope there had been some action in his life.

Diego smiled and shook his head slowly, without raising his eyes.

"A child? Born out of wedlock?" Alejandro's voice had an edge to it now.

"Heaven forbid! No!" Diego protested, glancing up in irritation. "What?"

"You won't offer me anything," Alejandro said with a shrug. "What am I supposed to think?"

"I have to tell you something….Something that has been a secret for too long." He sighed, and Alejandro sat on the edge of his desk, patient for once. "It's impossible to know where to start. I need you to know what's been going on. I want to have a clear conscience…"

Alejandro slowly folded his arms, and nodded. He waited, watching as Diego's fingers played with a loose thread on his trousers. It reminded the older man of when his son had been caught doing something reprehensible and stupidly brave….What on earth had his son done?


	6. Chapter 6

"What have you done? What is so terrible, Diego? I am your father, and I will forgive anything," Alejandro said softly. He wondered if that was entirely true. It would have to be. He loved his son. Seeing him so conflicted, so unsure, made him worry.

"I don't know how to start…"

"Start at the beginning," Alejandro urged gently. "Do you need a drink?"

"Father?"

"I have brandy here. You look as though you need a drink, Diego."

"I don't drink, Father."

"Medicinal reasons," Alejandro insisted. He poured two glasses and handed one to Diego who reluctantly took it. "Drink it. The words may come easier."

Diego nodded, and downed the drink quickly. The fire in the alcohol caught his throat, and he winced.

"The beginning," Diego murmured, cradling the empty glass. "The beginning was a long time ago."

"It normally is," Alejandro sighed. "I have all day, Diego. I can listen. I will try to help you."

Diego glanced up and met his father's eyes. The love and kindness in the older man's eyes warmed him and he smiled.

"It's all a huge mess now, but it started so easily. I may as well have fallen in a hole – it was that easy." Diego sighed. "Did Edmund Kendall tell you anything about my swordsmanship skills?"

"He mentioned something about the fact that he was surprised by your level of skill. He was too close to me to admit the truth – that you lacked any talent whatsoever," Alejandro said softly. "No, that was cruel and mean…"

"My level of skill….is a bone of contention, Father."

"What do you mean by that?"

"My level of skill would surprise you, Father. I was the first student to ever truly best Sir Edmund," Diego whispered. His father had to lean forward to hear the words.

"What?"

"I surpassed all expectations," Diego added.

"Why did you give it all away?"

"I didn't." The words were cold and exact, and they sent a shiver through Alejandro. They barely made sense to the older man. Diego hadn't given it all away? Then why the pretence?

"What?"

"I came home from Spain to a tyrant – terrorising the people. There was no one to help. He arrested Victoria. He arrested you. I protested. He didn't listen to reason. There was nothing I could say. I could do nothing." Diego waved his hands in the air a little distractedly.

"What did you do, Diego?"

"I would have told you, but it all suddenly seemed dangerous. I couldn't tell you. I wanted to tell you."

Alejandro took a deep breath and knelt in front of his son. "Look at me, Diego." He held him at arm's length with both hands. "Diego, are you listening to me?"

"I didn't know how to tell you," Diego continued. "To tell you meant more risks, more dangers. How could I have told Victoria, I have no idea?"

"Diego," Alejandro said, slightly shaking his son. "Look at me, Diego." He wondered if he had to slap Diego on the face to snap him out of whatever this was. It seemed to be a version of hysteria. "Listen to me, Diego."

Diego slowly forced himself to look at his father. His eyes were full of bewilderment and confusion, and Alejandro wondered for a moment if his son was ill.

"It sounds as if you are trying to tell me something important, Diego."

"Yes. Very important."

"Take a deep breath, son. Just tell me."

"Father, I am Zorro. The real Zorro."

Alejandro nodded to himself. With that lead up, he'd expected as much. He took Diego's glass before shaking hands could drop it, and refilled both the glasses with the brandy. He handed Diego's glass to him.

"Sip it this time," he said. "What made you think I would be anything but proud of you? You thought I would be upset, disgraced, disgusted? Diego, do you even know me at all?"

Diego stared into the amber liquid, dazed. His father shifted a little.

"Why are you telling me now? Are you hurt, injured?" Alejandro's eyes flickered to the pristine shirt and away again.

"Maybe ill?" Diego murmured. "Victoria found a love potion, and we both drank it."

Alejandro glanced up in surprise, and smiled.

"It's not funny. Whatever it is, it is annoying and irresponsible."

"It's best to marry you two off as soon as possible."

"I don't know if anyone realised what happened. I drank it as Zorro…"

"I see…" Alejandro said softly. "So what you are saying we need a cool head, preferably on wise shoulders?"

"What?"

"Leave it to me, I'll sort it out. Stay out of her sight for a while. No more contact, for goodness sake."


End file.
